


Freizeit - Sinn und Unsinn

by Yamimaru



Category: DECAYS (Japanese Band), Dir en grey, Jrock
Genre: Boys' Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Shounen-ai
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 23:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11724948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamimaru/pseuds/Yamimaru
Summary: Kaoru das Versprechen abzunehmen, an seinem freien Tag nicht zu arbeiten, war ja schon schlimm genug. Ihn jedoch in seiner Langeweile allein zu lassen, ging schon als Folter durch. Kein Wunder also, dass der Leader – Workaholic vom Dienst – auf eine etwas – nennen wir sie mal eigenwillige – Idee kommt, wie er seine freie Zeit doch noch todschlagen kann. [Dir en grey; Kaoru x Die]





	Freizeit - Sinn und Unsinn

**Author's Note:**

> Widmung:  
> Ich hätte nie gedacht, einmal eine Dir en grey Story zu schreiben, geschweige denn sie hochzuladen. Aus diesem Grund widme ich diese Geschichte -En-. Durch sie bin ich nicht nur auf die Idee für den Plot gekommen, sondern sie stand mir auch die ganze Zeit über zur Seite und hat Händchen gehalten, wenn ich dachte, dass meine Idee doch nicht gut genug sein würde. Vielen lieben Dank hierfür und auch, dass du mir geholfen hast, auch noch die letzten Fehlerchen oder seltsamen Dialektausdrücke auszumerzen. ;)  
> Dies ist deine Story --En- und ich hoffe, sie gefällt dir. ^_^  
> Und allen anderen Lesern wünsche ich natürlich auch viel Spaß dabei, den großen Leader-sama – alias Kaoru der Workaholic – etwas leiden zu sehen. 
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> Ich weise hiermit darauf hin, dass die von mir beschriebenen Charaktere nicht mir, sondern nur sich selbst gehören. Alle Handlungen sind frei erfunden. Diese Story soll unterhalten und wurde ausdrücklich nicht verfasst, um Profit zu machen.

** Freizeit - Sinn und Unsinn **

Ein Essay von Kaoru Niikura  

by yamimaru

 

**I**

 

 

Leise vor sich hin summend verstaute Die seinen Geldbeutel und das Handy in seiner Umhängetasche, schulterte diese und drehte sich zur Wohnungstür, um das Appartement zu verlassen.

 

„Kaoru? Ich bin dann mal weg“, rief er und wollte schon die Tür öffnen, runzelte aber die Stirn als er keinerlei Reaktion erhielt. „Kaoru?“

 

Einige Augenblicke blieb er unschlüssig im Flur stehen, bevor er sich seufzend die eben erst angezogenen Schuhe wieder von den Füßen trat. Ein schneller blick ins Wohnzimmer bestätigte ihm, dass sich Kaoru wohl in Luft aufgelöst haben musste. Denn wo sein Freund eben noch gesessen hatte, lag nun nur noch sein Roman, aufgeschlagen und vergessen. Und wo eben noch MTV über die Mattscheibe geflimmert war, starrte ihm nur noch der schwarze Bildschirm des Fernsehers entgegen. Die war sich sicher, dass er den Leader nun auch nicht auf dem Klo suchen brauchte. Wenn Kaoru sich also nicht gerade über sein Versprechen, das er ihm erst vor fünf Minuten gegeben hatte, hinweggesetzt hatte, musste er einfach verschwunden sein.

 

Aber was machte er sich vor?  
Weder übernatürliche Phänomene, noch ein Gitarristen entführender Fan waren an der plötzlichen Abwesenheit seiner besseren Hälfte schuld. Kopfschüttelnd, und ein bisschen enttäuscht, kehrte er dem Wohnzimmer den Rücken zu und ging einige wenige Schritte über den Flur, blieb vor einer unscheinbaren Tür stehen. Doch so unauffällig diese auch war, hinter ihr befand sich ein vollkommen anderes Reich. Kaorus Arbeitszimmer nämlich – auch liebevoll Geburtsstätte allen Chaos‘ genannt. 

 

„Kaoru?“ Langsam schob er die Tür auf und sogleich schlug ihm der Geruch abgestandenen Zigarettenrauchs entgegen, der sich bereits wieder mit dem Tabakgeruch einer frisch angesteckten Zigarette mischte.  
Früher hatte Die immer darauf bestanden, dass in seiner Wohnung striktes Rauchverbot herrschte. Da wurde selbst der hochgeschätzte Leader auf den Balkon verbannt, obwohl Die ja selbst Raucher war. Aber Prinzipien waren eben Prinzipien – zumindest solange, bis Kaoru und er zusammengezogen waren. Dieses Arbeitszimmer – des Leaders Refugium für Chaos und Qualm – war nur einer von vielen Kompromissen, die sie zum Teil gerne, zum Teil aber auch nur zähneknirschend eingegangen waren. Vorsichtig, um nicht über die vielen aufgeschlagenen Ordner, Hefte und Kaffeetassen, die sich auf dem Boden tummelten, zu stolpern, tastete sich Die bis zu seinem Freund vor und sah nun auch, weshalb dieser ihn nicht gehört hatte. Kaorus Out-of-Bed-Hair wurde von einem Paar großer Kopfhörer nur noch mehr verwuschelt und seine Nase zierte seine Lesebrille, die der Herr nun auch schon einige Jahre zum Arbeiten brauchte. Allein dieser Anblick hob seine Laune wieder, genau wie seine Mundwinkel, die sich zu einem kleinen Grinsen verzogen. Kurz lauschte er den leisen, etwas blechernen Klängen der Gitarre, die durch ein Kabel mit dem Computer verbunden, die gespielten Noten sogleich in ein Musikprogramm übertrug.  
  
„Hey du Arbeitstier“, murmelte Die leise, obwohl der Andere ihn eh nicht hören konnte, legte seine Hände auf Kaorus Schultern und drückte ihm einen Kuss in den Nacken. Mit einem leisen Schreckenslaut zuckte dieser zusammen und Die lachte auf, zog dem Leader die Kopfhörer von den Ohren.

 

~*~

 

„Daisuke Andou!“ Mit der Hand auf der Brust, unter der mein Herz wie wild klopfte, saß ich auf meinem Bürostuhl und atmete erst einmal tief durch. „Du bringst mich irgendwann noch ins Grab mit solchen Stunts.“

 

„Du hast mir versprochen heute mal nicht zu arbeiten.“ Die ignorierte meine Beschwerde geflissentlich und legte die Kopfhörer auf dem Schreibtisch ab.

 

„Ich bekomme hier einen halben Herzinfarkt und das Einzige, was dich interessiert ist, ob ich arbeite oder nicht? Außerdem dachte ich, du wärst schon weg“, nuschelte ich schulterzuckend und legte den Kopf in den Nacken, um ihn ansehen zu können.

 

„Ach, nun tu mal nicht so. Wen hattest du denn erwartet? Den Kettensägenmörder?“ Die grinste und legte seine Hände erneut an meine Schultern, um sie leicht zu massieren. Genießend schloss ich die Augen und stöhnte leise, als sich diese angedeutete Massage schon so verdammt gut anfühlte. „Und überhaupt…“, redete er weiter und hörte zu meinem Unmut auf, meinen Verspannungen zu Leibe zu rücken. „Was heißt hier, du dachtest ich wäre schon weg, hmm? Rechtfertigt das etwa die Tatsache, dass du dich kaum fünf Minuten nach deinem Versprechen schon darüber hinwegsetzt?“

„Ich…Mensch Die…so war das doch nicht gemeint. Ich hatte nur gerade eine Idee und…“

 

„…du musstest sie festhalten, bevor du sie wieder vergisst… ja, ja.“ Die rollte mit den Augen und drehte mich samt Bürostuhl schwungvoll herum, um mir nun anständig ins Gesicht sehen zu können. „Du weißt, dass du mir jetzt ein Essen schuldig bist?“

 

„Bin ich?“ Ernsthaft überrascht, aber auch ziemlich amüsiert zog ich eine Augenbraue hoch und schaute mein Gegenüber ungläubig an. „Kann mich nicht erinnern, dass wir gewettet hätten, oder irgendetwas in diese Richtung.“ Schmunzelnd nahm ich meine Gitarre vom Schoß und stellte sie umsichtig in den dafür vorgesehenen Ständer neben dem Schreibtisch.

 

„Na und ob du mir jetzt ein Essen schuldig bist, immerhin hast du dein Versprechen gebrochen. Dafür will ich eine Entschädigung.“ Die plusterte seine Backen auf, was mir ein leises Lachen entlockte und zupfte an meiner vermutlich total zerzausten Haarpracht herum. Blitzschnell packte ich ihn am Hintern und zog ihn auf meinen Schoß.

 

„Hey das hilft dir nun auch nicht“, lachte er, was aber sogleich in ein heiseres Schnurren überging, als ich meine Lippen über die empfindliche Haut seines Halses geistern ließ. Für einige Momente war Die still geworden, hatte die Augen geschlossen und genoss mein Tun offensichtlich mehr, als es ihm gerade lieb war. Hehehe, so gehörte sich das.

 

„Mmmh, Kaoru“, Die drehte seinen Kopf leicht zur Seite, bot mir damit noch mehr Spielraum, welchen ich sogleich nutzte, um jeden Zentimeter Haut mit fordernden Küssen zu bedecken. „Das nennt man unlautere Mittel.“ 

 

„Nein, das nennt man…ich hab dich zum Fressen gern.“ Um meine Worte zu verdeutlichen, ließ ich ihn meine Zähne spüren, vergrub meine Hände in seiner halblangen Mähne und zog seinen Kopf in den Nacken, um mir noch mehr Platz zu verschaffen. „Mmmh, du riechst so gut“, nuschelte ich, knabberte an Dies Halsbeuge, nur um mir dann küssender Weise meinen Weg bis hoch zum Adamsapfel zu suchen. „Willst du nicht hierbleiben und mich vom Arbeiten abhalten?“ Die lachte erneut, und die Vibrationen kitzelten so herrlich auf meinen Lippen, dass sie mir ein genießerisches Brummen entlockten.

 

„Nein, ich denke nicht, dass ich das tun werde. Ich weiß, dass du willensstark genug bist, um den Verlockungen der Arbeit nicht noch einmal zu erliegen.“ Die hatte mit extra feierlicher Stimme gesprochen, und auch wenn ich eigentlich hartnäckig bleiben und meinen Willen durchsetzen wollte, konnte ich nicht anders, als nun ebenfalls leise aufzulachen.

 

„Du bist so ein Idiot.“

 

„Ich weiß, aber darum liebst du mich doch.“

 

„Mh, könnte möglich sein.“ Ich schnappte nach seiner Unterlippe, verschloss dieses vorlaute Mundwerk und schnurrte leise, als eine ebenso vorwitzige Zunge mir sogleich entgegenkam, um ihren Gegenspieler zu suchen. Manchmal fragte ich mich wirklich, wie sich so eine einfache Sache, wie Die zu küssen, auch nach so vielen Jahren noch so unendlich gut anfühlen konnte. Immer wieder fuhr ich mit den Händen seinen Rücken auf und ab, schlüpfte irgendwann unter den leichten Pullover, den er trug, um nun über seine nackte Haut kraulen zu können. Einige Augenblicke genoss er ganz offensichtlich mein Tun, reckte sich mir leicht entgegen, machte ein Hohlkreuz, bevor er sich viel zu früh wieder aus unserem Kuss löste.

 

„So gern ich das hier nun weiterführen würde, hast du das nicht verdient. Immerhin hast du dein Versprechen gebrochen.“ Frech grinsend entzog er sich meiner Berührung, richtete sich etwas auf und legte beide Hände an meine Wangen. „Außerdem warten Ataru und die anderen schon auf mich.“

 

Ein schneller Kuss wurde mir noch auf die Stirn gedrückt und ich murrte, ließ jedoch zu, dass sich Die erhob. Ich streckte mich kurz, drehte mich wieder zum PC herum und sicherte die paar Akkorde, die ich in den letzten Minuten aufzeichnen konnte, unterließ es aber aus Prinzip den Rechner schon herunterzufahren.

„Ataru wartet schon auf mich“, nuschelte ich grummelnd in meinen nicht vorhandenen Bart und stand schließlich auch auf, um meiner (angeblich) besseren Hälfte aus dem Zimmer zu folgen.

 

„Hast du was gesagt?“, rief Die über den Flur, während er sich, auf einem Bein hüpfend, auch noch den zweiten Schuh anzog. Dieser Anblick zauberte ein kleines Schmunzeln auf meine Lippen, welches jedoch sofort verschwand, als sich die dunklen Augen meines Gegenübers auf mich richteten.

 

„Ich sagte, Ataru vereinnahmt dich viel zu sehr in letzter Zeit“, brummte ich und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, während Die seine Umhängetasche schulterte.

 

„Du hast da eindeutig was falsch verstanden. Ich treffe mich nicht nur mit Ataru, sondern mit der ganzen Band. Aber das weißt du selbstverständlich.“ Grinsend trat Die auf mich zu und legte die Arme um meinen Nacken. „Höre ich da so etwas wie Eifersucht heraus?“

 

„Du hast mal wieder eine blühende Phantasie, mein lieber Die.“ Nun selbst das Schmunzeln nicht mehr unterdrücken könnend, legte ich meine Hände an seine Hüften, streichelte mit den Daumen über den flachen Bauch. „Oder habe ich etwa Grund, mir Sorgen zu machen?“ Sanft begann ich, den Hals vor meiner Nase erneut mit kleinen Küssen zu übersähen und spürte überaus zufrieden, wie Die sich näher an mich schmiegte.

 

„Du bist so unfair. Warum machst du es mir immer so schwer?“

 

„Weil ich es kann“, stellte ich mit einer nicht zu geringen Portion Arroganz in der Stimme fest, brummte dann aber widerwillig, als ich auf Abstand geschoben wurde.

 

„Schluss jetzt. Sonst komme ich wirklich noch zu spät.“

 

In Augenblicken wie diesen wünschte ich mir wirklich, wenigstens einen halbwegs überzeugenden Hundeblick drauf zu haben. Oder zumindest so herzzerreißend lieb gucken zu können, wie es Shinya oft zustande brachte. Aber mir hätte Die so einen Gesichtsausdruck eh nicht abgekauft, daher versuchte ich es erst gar nicht und seufzte stattdessen resignierend auf. Vielleicht zog ja die Mitleidstour? Natürlich wusste ich, dass mein Liebster diesen Interviewtermin nicht so einfach absagen konnte. Ganz im Gegenteil.

Würde er dies tatsächlich nur meinetwegen tun, währen mein Pflichtbewusstsein und schlechtes Gewissen viel zu groß, um das tatsächlich zuzulassen. Aber so ein bisschen musste ich Die nun einfach ärgern, wenn er mir schon mehr oder weniger verboten hatte, meine Zeit mit sinnvoller Arbeit zu nutzen.

 

„Schmollen steht dir nicht.“

 

„Das weiß ich, darum tue ich es ja auch nicht.“

 

„Nein, nie. Wie komme ich nur auf so etwas.“ Hörte ich da etwa so etwas wie Sarkasmus in Dies Stimme?

 

„Frage ich mich auch. Und jetzt hau schon ab, bevor du doch noch zu spät kommst.“ Noch schnell raubte ich mir einen letzten Kuss von seinen lächelnden Lippen, bevor ich ihn an den Schultern herumdrehte und durch die zuvor geöffnete Tür schob.

 

„Ich geh ja schon.“ Die lachte mich an, hob jedoch beinahe gleichzeitig seinen Finger und fuchtelte damit mahnend unter meiner Nase herum. „Aber wehe du hältst dich nicht dran, die Finger von der Arbeit zu lassen! Dann bist du mir noch mehr, als nur ein Essen schuldig.“

 

„Ach ja? Und wie willst du das kontrollieren, wenn du nicht da bist?“ Mit einem überheblichen Blick verschränkte ich erneut meine Arme vor der Brust und schaffte es, Die von oben herab anzusehen, obwohl er doch eindeutig der Größere von uns beiden war.

 

„Ich hab Mittel und Wege“, trällerte er nur unbeeindruckt, während er die Treppen zum Hauseingang herunterlief. „Bis nachher, genieß‘ deinen freien Tag.“

 

„…genieß‘ deinen freien Tag“, grummelte ich halblaut vor mich hin, ging in die Wohnung zurück und ließ die Tür ins Schloss fallen. „Prima Idee Die, wirklich prima. Und wie bitte soll ich meinen freien Tag genießen, wenn du mir mehr oder weniger Arbeitsverbot aufgebrummt hast?“  
Unschlüssig stand ich im Flur herum und wusste so rein gar nichts mit mir anzufangen. Ein wenig unordentlich sah unsere Behausung ja schon aus, aber irgendwie hatte ich gerade so gar keine Lust, nun einen auf Putzteufel zu machen. Außerdem war Aufräumen bestimmt nicht das, was Die mit ‚Genieß‘ deinen freien Tag‘ gemeint hatte. Überlegend fuhr ich mir übers Kinn, das leise Geräusch meiner Fingerspitzen, die an den Bartstoppeln rieben, unterbrach für einen Sekundenbruchteil die Stille in der Wohnung. Ein schneller Blick auf meine Armbanduhr verriet mir, dass es gerade mal 09:28 war.  
Eine Stunde würde ich schon totschlagen können, wenn ich mir beim Duschen nun Zeit ließ, oder? Wie automatisch wanderte mein Blick zur angelehnten Tür des Arbeitszimmers, bildete ich mir fast ein, meine geliebte Gitarre hören zu können, wie sie sirenengleich nach mir rief.

 

//Keine Sorge Baby, Papa Kaoru ist schon auf dem Weg!//  
Noch während ich dies dachte, ertappte ich mich dabei, wie ich bereits auf das Arbeitszimmer zuging. Murrend hielt ich mich davon ab, nach der Türklinke zu greifen. Wäre ja noch schöner, wenn ich – wie hatte Die es so schön formuliert? - den Verlockungen der Arbeit nun erneut erliegen würde. Ich war willensstark, ich konnte auch mal meine ‚Freizeit‘ genießen, selbst wenn Die nicht zu Hause war. Warum also, bereitete es mir fast körperliche Schmerzen, mich nun von der Tür abzuwenden und ins Badezimmer zu gehen? Alles nur Einbildung … das musste es sein. Und wer war ich denn, mich von falsch zündenden Synapsen beeinflussen zu lassen. Duschen, rasieren, eine Stunde meiner (ach so tollen) freien Zeit totschlagen, das sollte doch kein Problem darstellen?

 

Oh doch, sollte es.  
Nichts war‘s mit einer Stunde. Nicht wenn man Kaoru hieß und dafür bekannt war, jede Aufgabe mit notorischer Effizienz und Zeitersparnis zu erledigen. So saß ich also um exakt 10:08 geschniegelt und gestriegelt am Küchentisch und nippte, missmutiger als zuvor, an meinem Kaffee. Wie ich es doch hasste nichts zu tun zu haben. Wie sollte ich eine solche Unproduktivität auch noch genießen können? Zutiefst gelangweilt blätterte ich eine weitere Seite meines Romans um, den ich mir eben noch aus dem Wohnzimmer geholt hatte. So gut und spannend die Story auch geschrieben war, schaffte sie es nun einfach nicht mein Interesse zu wecken. Ich war nicht müde, nicht ausgepowert genug, wie sonst nach einem produktiven Arbeitstag, um mich nun auf diese Art der Entspannung freuen zu können. Seufzend schlug ich das Buch wieder zu, erhob mich und trottete ins Wohnzimmer hinüber. Vielleicht würde ja das Fernsehprogramm für etwas angenehme Zerstreuung sorgen?

 

Nope, tat es nicht.  
Die Digitalanzeige des Soundsystems zeigte 10:44 an und ich fühlte mich, als müsste ich jeden Augenblick die Wände hochgehen. Am liebsten würde ich nun zum Telefon greifen und demjenigen, der für dieses volksverdummende Fernsehprogramm verantwortlich war, gehörig die Meinung geigen. Seit geschlagenen 33 Minuten und 14 Sekunden zappte ich nun schon durch gefühlt tausend Fernsehprogramme und hatte noch keine Sendung gefunden, bei der ich nicht in den ersten Sekunden befürchten musste, meinen IQ einzubüßen, würde ich auch nur noch einen Augenblick länger hinsehen. Kopfschüttelnd und ernsthaft an meinen Mitmenschen, aber allen voran an Die, meinem Lieblingsmitmenschen zweifelnd, schaltete ich die Kiste ab und starrte für einige Augenblicke auf die schwarze Mattscheibe.

 

„Wie hält Die so viel geballten Blödsinn auf einmal nur aus?“ 

 

Und nun?  
Grübelnd ließ ich meinen Blick über unsere Zimmereinrichtung schweifen, blieb an einem gerahmten Bild hängen, welches Die und mich noch zu Zeiten von La:Sadie‘s zeigte. Ich lächelte etwas wehmütig. Wie jung wir doch gewesen waren. Dies langes, feuerrotes Haar leuchtete selbst über die Entfernung hinweg, aber es war nichts gegen das strahlende Lächeln, welches seine Lippen zierte. Ich selbst schaute eher ernst drein. Meine langen Haare, zu einem strengen Zopf geflochten, wirkten schwarz, obwohl sie zu der Zeit in einem dunklen violett gefärbt gewesen waren. Im Hintergrund sah man eine schmutzig graue Betonwand, hier und da mit Graffiti verschönert. Das war einer unserer letzten Auftritte gewesen, bevor wir uns von Kisaki getrennt hatten. Eigentlich eine nicht wirklich tolle Phase unserer Kariere, aber Die war nach einem Auftritt schon immer hyper gewesen, was auch sein Megawattgrinsen hier nur zu deutlich zur Schau stellte. Langsam erhob ich mich, trat an die Kommode heran und nahm das Bild in beide Hände. Wir waren schon immer speziell gewesen, Die und ich. Aber es hatte Jahre – über ein Jahrzehnt – gedauert, bis ich endlich begriffen hatte, was genau es war, das uns beide verband.

 

„Verlorene Zeit“, murmelte ich, strich mit dem Daumen über das jugendliche Gesicht meines Freundes. Einen langen Moment betrachtete ich die Aufnahme, bevor ich sie leise seufzend wieder an ihren Platz zurückstellte. „Siehst du Die, das passiert, wenn du mir Arbeitsverbot auferlegst. Ich fange an mit mir selbst zu reden und versinke in melancholischen was-wäre-wenn-Gedanken, wie ein alter Mann.“

 

Toll! Jetzt war ich zu allem Überfluss auch noch deprimiert, vielen Dank Herr Andou. Woher wollte Die eigentlich wissen, ob ich arbeitete oder nicht? War ja nicht so, dass er Überwachungskameras in der Wohnung angebracht hä-  
Ruckartig blickte ich an die Decke, suchte jede Ecke nach einem verräterischen Objekt ab, aber bis auf die vereinzelte Spinnwebe entdeckte ich nichts.

 

„Paranoid werde ich jetzt auch schon.“ Brummend fuhr ich mir durch die noch immer etwas klammen Haare und trottete zum Arbeitszimmer hinüber. Wieder glaubte ich mein armes, vernachlässigtes Baby nach mir rufen zu hören. Aber mit fest zusammengebissenen Zähnen gelang es mir, lediglich meine Zigarettenschachtel und das Feuerzeug aus meinem Refugium zu holen. Mit meiner Beute verzog ich mich schließlich auf den Balkon und steckte mir, missmutiger als zuvor, eine Kippe an.

 

10:59 und die zweite Zigarette fand gerade ihr Ende im Aschenbecher.   
Verdammt noch eins! Wieso kroch die Zeit nur immer, wenn ich zum Nichtstun verdonnert wurde. Okay um fair zu sein, kam das nicht sehr häufig vor. Beim letzten Mal lag ich mit einer Grippe flach und selbst da, hatte mir Die am zweiten Tag – wenn auch zähneknirschend – gestattet, wenigstens meine Mails zu checken. Aber das heute war Folter! Die konnte was erleben, wenn er heimkam. Mich hier durch die Hölle der Langeweile schicken und selbst amüsierte sich der Gute wohl gerade blendend. Ich war wirklich so kurz davor, mein Versprechen zu brechen.

 

„Was Die nicht weiß, macht ihn nicht heiß“, brummelte ich, während ich die Balkontüre hinter mir zuschob und mich wieder auf die Couch begab. War doch eh alles Blödsinn. Was brachte es ihm schon, wenn ich später, sobald er nach Hause kam, vor lauter Langeweile eingegangen, oder zumindest mies gelaunt war? Half doch uns beiden nicht. Von mir selbst und der Situation genervt, tippte ich mit dem Fuß einen Rhythmus auf dem Boden und schaute mich erneut um. Mein Handy auf dem Wohnzimmertisch war der einzige Gegenstand in Reichweite, der wenigstens Ansatzweise mein Interesse weckte. Immerhin konnte ich ja auch von diesem kleinen Wunderwerk der Technik aus, auf meinen Mailaccount zugreifen. Mein Finger schwebte schon über dem kleinen Icon in Form eines Briefumschlages, als Dies Stimme regelrecht in meinen Ohren klingelte.

 

_„…genieß‘ deinen Freien Tag…“_

_„…wehe du hältst dich nicht dran, die Finger von der Arbeit zu lassen…“_

 

„Schon gut, schon gut“, knurrte ich, ließ das Telefon sinken und lehnte mich zurück, legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Jetzt fungierte mein Gewissen schon als Dies Wachhund, das war doch nicht die Möglichkeit! Einige Momente verharrte ich so, die Augen geschlossen und versuchte meinen Ärger herunterzuschlucken. War immerhin nicht gut für meinen Blutdruck, hatte mir Dr. Hiragawa gestern noch gepredigt. Also tief durchatmen, positive Energie ein, negative Energie aus.

 

„Bah! Ich geb‘ dem gleich Energie, das hält doch niemand aus hier!“ Wenn mich Die so sehen könnte, würde er sich vermutlich köstlich amüsieren, oder vielleicht auch nur mit offenem Mund dastehen und mich anstarren. Denn normalerweise war ich doch eher ein recht beherrschter Mann. Die Zahl meiner Wutausbrüche in den letzten zwanzig plus Jahren kann ich tatsächlich an einer Hand abzählen. Aber gerade würde ich am liebsten irgendwas kaputt machen, nur um für die nächsten zehn Minuten beschäftigt zu sein  
... und hey, der Dreck musste schließlich auch wieder aufgeräumt werden.

 

Erneut starrte ich auf mein Handy, versuchte durch reine Willenskraft irgendjemanden vom Staff dazu zu bewegen, mich jetzt anzurufen. Vielleicht gab es ja ein Problem mit der gestrigen Aufnahme? Oder möglicherweise hatte die Grafikabteilung noch eine dringende Frage unser neues Albumcover betreffend? Meinetwegen könnte auch das verdammte Studio in Flammen stehen! Hauptsache ich würde was zu tun bekommen…bitte? Ich hätte einen Flunsch gezogen, wäre ich dafür nicht viel zu cool, als auch nach weiteren fünf Minuten das Telefon stumm blieb.

 

11:19, weitere zwanzig Minuten meines Lebens, die ich mit Nichtstun vergeudet hatte. Das war doch einfach nicht fair. Warum auch ließ ich mich von Die so beeinflussen. Ich war ein erwachsener Mann und wusste selbst wann ich Erholung brauchte. Und gerade benötigte ich wirklich alles, außer noch eine weitere Sekunde FREIZEIT!

Einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend, tippte ich mich durch meine Kontakte im Telefonbuch und drückte auf den grünen Hörer, nachdem ich Toshiyas Nummer ausgewählt hatte. Dann würde ich nun eben mit unserem Bassmann über meine neuste Songidee reden, den würde das bestimmt interessieren. Und strenggenommen war reden ja nicht arbeiten. Hehehe.

 

Als nach dem dritten Tuten endlich abgenommen wurde, hatte ich schon den Mund geöffnet, um meinen Gesprächspartner zu begrüßen. Missmutig schloss ich ihn mit einem hörbaren Klacken meiner Zähne jedoch wieder, als sich nur die Mailbox meldete.

 

„Hallöchen! Hier ist Toshiya. Gerade bin ich vermutlich zu beschäftigt, um an mein Handy zu gehen…“ Eine bedeutungsschwangere Pause folgte, in der ich das mehrdeutige Wackeln seiner Augenbrauen beinahe vor meinem inneren Auge sehen konnte. Ich schnaubte nur kopfschüttelnd, lauschte aber weiter der Ansage. „Hinterlasst mir doch eine Nachricht nach dem Piep, dann rufe ich euch zurück.“ Erneut folgte eine Pause, in der ich eigentlich nur noch auf das angekündigte Signal wartete, um meinen werten Herren Kollegen freundlich um einen Rückruf zu bitten. Stattdessen ertönte Toshiyas Stimme erneut. „Ach und wenn du’s bist Kaoru: Wenn’s nicht um Leben und Tod geht, reden wir morgen drüber, ja? Genieß‘ es, mal nicht arbeiten zu müssen. Tschö~.“

  
Erst verdutzt, dann verärgert schaute ich auf das Display meines Handys. Vor lauter Verblüffung wusste ich erst mal rein gar nichts zu sagen, obwohl mich das Piepen schon längst dazu aufgefordert hatte. Die Verbindung brach ab und noch immer hatte ich mich nicht zu einer Reaktion aufraffen können.

 

„Was fällt dieser Sparausgabe eines Möchtegernbassisten überhaupt ein!“ Energisch drückte ich auf meinem Telefon herum, war wirklich kurz davor Toshiya erneut anzurufen, um ihm mal ordentlich den Marsch zu blasen-  
Aber nein, nein, denk an deinen Blutdruck, Kaoru.  
Tief atmete ich durch, ließ meinen Blick über die Kontakte schweifen. Ah, Shinya. Shinya war gut, unser liebenswürdiger Drummer würde bestimmt ein Ohr für mich haben. Immerhin hatte mein Stück – das wenige was ich Dank Die zustande bekommen hatte – wirklich Potential. Wenn jemand meine Kreativität zu schätzen wusste, dann war es unser Jüngster, da war ich mir sicher.

 

Gedacht, getan. Zwei Sekunden später hatte ich mein Mobiltelefon erneut am Ohr und lauschte der beruhigenden Meditationsmelodie, welche Shinyas Verbindungstuten begleitete. Das Zeug war regelrecht einlullend und ich bewegte mich schon leicht hin und her, wie eine Schlange vor ihrem Beschwörer, als endlich abgenommen wurde.

 

„Hallo Kaoru.“ Shinyas ruhige Stimme schaffte es kaum, den Nebel, welcher sich in meinem Hirn angesammelt hatte, zu durchbrechen. Nur am Rande registrierte ich, dass ich ein ziemlich unintelligentes Brummen von mir gab, bevor ich doch wieder so weit zu mir kam, um meinen Gesprächspartner ebenfalls begrüßen zu können.

 

„Deine Yogi-Musik gehört verboten. Die macht einen ja ganz gaga in der Birne, wenn man zu lange zuhört“, beschwerte ich mich auch sogleich und schüttelte besagte Birne, um auch noch den Rest dieser auditiven Hypnose abzuschütteln.

 

„Na wenn du so darauf reagierst, hat sie ihren Zweck schon erfüllt.“

 

„Bitte?“ Shinya war nun wirklich kein Mensch, der mit seinen Emotionen Hausieren ging, aber gerade hätte ich schwören können, sein Amüsement sogar durch die Leitung hindurch zu hören.

 

„Ist doch perfekt, wenn ein gestresster…Anrufer erst mal runterkommt, bevor ich rangehe. Da redet es sich doch gleich viel leichter.“

 

Warum nur hatte ich das Gefühl, das eben hätte nicht ‚Anrufer‘, sondern ‚Leader‘ heißen sollen?

 

„Aber wie dem auch sei“, meldete sich Shinyas Stimme erneut, „wieso rufst du denn an?“

 

„Ich hatte vorhin eine Idee zu einem neuen Song und dachte mir…“, begann ich, noch etwas knurrig, der Situation wegen, wurde aber sogleich unterbrochen.

 

„Miyu! Schätzchen, nicht unter die Couch! Sorry Kaoru, aber ich muss dich kurz mal beiseite legen.“

 

Ich schnaubte nur.  
Hätte Shinya sich damals einen anständigen Hund zugelegt und nicht diese eingelaufene Handtaschenvariante, hätte er nun sicher nicht das Problem, ihn wieder unter der Couch hervorlocken zu müssen. Das Bild, welches sich daraufhin vor mein inneres Auge schob, gepaart mit den Geräuschen aus dem Telefon ließ mich schmunzeln. Besonders, als Shinya anfing, mit dem Hundchen, wie mit einem kleinen Kind zu reden. Ich verstand nicht alles, der Winkel, in dem das Telefon lag, war wohl nicht der beste, aber Sachen wie „…komm her mein Mäuschen“, oder „…ich hab was Leckeres für dich“, waren, wenn sie von unserem, meist doch sehr introvertierten Drummer kamen, einfach göttlich mitanzuhören. Eine ganze Weile schien Miyu ihr Herrchen auf diese Weise auf Trab zu halten, bis sich dieser, etwas außer Atem wirkend, wieder am Telefon meldete.

 

„So, jetzt. Bin wieder da.“

 

„Mission Hundchen einfangen ist also geglückt, ja?“

 

„Ja, zum Glück hab ich sie mit ihren Lieblingskaustangen aus ihrem Versteck locken können. Wir sind nämlich eigentlich schon viel zu spät dran. Und darum muss ich dich, so leid es mir auch tut, jetzt abwimmeln.“

 

„Ähm, ja, aber…“

 

„Miyu und ich müssen jetzt zum Friseur.“

 

„Zum Friseur?“

 

„Genau. Also dann, schönen freien Tag noch Kaoru, wir sehen uns dann morgen. Auf wiedersehen.“

 

„Shinya?“

 

Aufgelegt. Hatte er mich gerade abgewimmelt? Shinya? Unser liebenswürdiger, zuverlässiger und stets höflicher Drummer? Und das nur, weil er mit seinem Miniköter zum Friseur musste? Hatte das Hundchen überhaupt genügend Haare dafür?  
Ich war regelrecht geplättet und vor den Kopf gestoßen von so viel Dreistigkeit. Erst Toshiya und nun auch noch unser Jüngster. Hatten die schon mal was von Respekt vorm Alter gehört? Die konnten was erleben morgen. Und wenn sie sich auf den Kopf stellen würden, vor acht würde morgen keiner der beiden aus dem Studio kommen. Ein böses Grinsen zupfte an meinen Mundwinkeln, aber noch bevor ich mich einem hollywoodreifen Filmschurkenlachen hingeben konnte, fiel mir auf, dass ich noch immer mein Handy am Ohr hielt. Uh, peinlich.  
Hoffentlich hatte Die nicht doch irgendwo Überwachungskameras installiert, sonst hätte ich ihm in den letzten…12 Minuten und 37 Sekunden, seit ich versucht hatte einen meiner Kollegen an die Strippe zu bekommen, wohl mit genug Stoff versorgt, um mir seinem Hohn für mindestens drei Tage sicher sein zu können.

 

Das war doch alles einfach nicht fair. Ich wollte doch nur arbeiten. Das war eben meine Art, meine Freizeit zu genießen, warum machte mir nur jeder einen Strich durch die Rechnung? Ich seufzte, ein Laut, der mir heute irgendwie ständig über die Lippen zu kommen schien und wählte eine letzte Nummer. Ein Unterfangen, welches eigentlich von Anfang an zum Scheitern verurteilt war, aber ich wollte mir hinterher nicht vorwerfen müssen, nicht doch alles versucht zu haben. Wer wusste schon, ob Kyo nicht vielleicht ebenso unter Langeweile litt wie ich?

 

„Wer stört?“

 

Uh, wohl eher nicht.

 

„Ich bin‘s. Kaoru.“

 

„Wie spät ist es?“

 

„Hm? Ähm, warte mal, es ist jetzt 11:31.“

 

„Oh Mann Kaoru, warum rufst du mich um 11:31…“

 

„11:32.“ Ein unwilliges Knurren aus der Leitung, welches mir nun doch wieder ein verschmitztes Lächeln auf die Lippen zauberte.

 

„Gut, gut, 11:32. Also warum rufst du mich um 11:32 an meinem freien Tag an?“

 

„Ich hab gerade an einem neuen Song gearbeitet und wollte-“

 

„Kaoru?“

 

„Ja?“

 

„Ist mit Die alles in Ordnung?“

 

„Äh, ja. Er hat heute Vormittag mit Decays ein kleines Radiointerview und danach geht er mit Ataru und den anderen noch Mittagessen. Warum fra-“

 

„Mit Toshiya und Shinya ist auch alles okay?“

 

„Mh, ja, Shinya wollte mit Miyu zum Hundefriseur und Toshiya scheint auch schwer beschäftigt zu sein.“

 

„Und dir geht es auch gut?“

 

„Na klar, hörst du doch. Mir ist nur gerade eine Idee für einen neuen Song gekommen und ich dachte, wir-“

 

„Ist jemand gestorben?“

 

„Wie? Nein!“

 

„Schwer verletzt oder todkrank?“

 

„Kyo? Was soll die Fragestunde?“

 

„Ich versuche nur gerade herauszufinden, ob du einen legitimen Grund hattest, mich aus dem Bett zu klingeln, oder ob du einfach nur lebensmüde bist!“

 

„…“

 

„Du kannst von Glück reden, dass es physikalisch unmöglich ist, jemanden durchs Telefon hindurch zu erwürgen. Und dass ich so was wie Respekt für dich empfinde, sonst wärst du nun nicht mehr unter den Lebenden!“

 

„Kyo?“

 

„Wir haben nach über drei Wochen endlich einmal einen Tag frei, und da klingelst du mich um halb zwölf aus dem Bett!“

 

„Es ist schon nach halb zwö-“

 

„Weißt du überhaupt was es heißt einen freien Tag zu haben?“

 

„Ich…“

 

„Schlag am besten im Wörterbuch nach! Unter Freizeit! Da steht alles drin!“

 

„Hey, Kyo. Nun sei doch-“

 

„Gute Nacht, Kaoru!“

 

Zerknirscht legte ich auf, legte mein Handy auf das niedrige Tischchen und ließ mich zur Seite kippen. Hatte ich was anderes erwartet? Nein, erwartet nicht, aber vielleicht gehofft. Ich konnte vermutlich von Glück reden, dass unser Vocal heute anscheinend seinen sozialen Tag hatte. Sonst wäre ich nun auf mindestens einem Ohr taub. Und nein, ich übertrieb nicht. Kyos Stimmgewalt war eine Waffe, die er nur zu gut einzusetzen wusste – besonders wenn man ihn aus dem Bett klingelte. Und ja, ich sprach aus Erfahrung.  
Je länger ich trübsinnig vor mich her starrte, desto aufgebrachter wurde ich. Immer wieder gingen mir meine Gespräche der letzten Minuten durch den Kopf, kreisten meine Gedanken um das, was meine ach so geschätzten Freunde zu sagen hatten.

 

 _„…genieß‘ deinen freien Tag…“_ Die, der mir Arbeitsverbot aufbrummte, nur um mich dann in meiner Langeweile alleine zu lassen.

_„…genieß‘ es, mal nicht arbeiten zu müssen…“_ Toshiya, der nicht einmal den Anstand besaß, mich persönlich zu versetzen.

_„…schönen freien Tag…“_ Shinya, der mich abwimmelte, nur um mit seinem – eh fast nackten – Köter zum Friseur zu gehen.

_„…weißt du überhaupt was es heißt, einen freien Tag zu haben?“ U_ nd zu guter Letzt Kyo, der mir unterstellte, nicht einmal zu wissen, was Freizeit bedeutete!

 

Schwungvoll erhob ich mich und stiefelte schnurstracks in mein Arbeitszimmer. Allerdings hatte ich nicht vor, mein Versprechen Die gegenüber nun doch noch zu brechen. Da wäre ich ja schön blöd. Immerhin hatte ich nun doch schon beinahe den halben Tag überstanden. Stattdessen hockte ich mich an den Rechner, rief den Browser auf und tippte ‚Freizeit‘ in die Suchmaschine. Wäre ja noch schöner, wenn ich mir unterstellen lassen musste, nicht zu wissen, was es bedeutete, freie Zeit zur Verfügung zu haben. Eine Verschwendung von Ressourcen, das war es, was arbeitsfreie Zeit war. Und genau das würden mir die Einträge im Wörterbuch und auf diversen Wissensseiten nun auch bestätigen. 

 

„181 Millionen Treffer?“ Ehrlich geplättet schaute ich auf den Bildschirm. Wenn auch nur ein Prozent der angegebenen Seiten etwas hilfreiches beinhaltete, wäre ich dennoch Stunden, wenn nicht sogar Tage damit beschäftigt, dies alles auszuwerten. Anders, als bei vermutlich 99% der Weltbevölkerung löste diese Tatsache in mir jedoch keine heillose Überforderung oder den Willen aus, alles lieber gleich wieder hinzuschmeißen.  
Nein, ganz im Gegenteil schlich sich auf meine Lippen ein überaus zufriedenes Lächeln. Endlich hatte ich was zu tun. Und nicht nur das. Ich würde meinen hochgeschätzten Kollegen beweisen, was für ein Unsinn dieses Konzept der ‚Freizeit‘ wirklich ist. Lange genug hatten sie mich immer wieder damit getriezt und es als Ausrede genommen, um früher Feierabend zu machen, oder eine Probe ausfallen zu lassen. Aber damit war nun endgültig Schluss.

 

Das fiese Filmschurkenlachen fand nun doch noch Anwendung und ich rieb mir voller Vorfreude die Hände.  
„Ich werde es euch schon zeigen. Danach werdet ihr auf dem Boden vor mir kriechen und mich um Verzeihung anflehen!“ Mit Elan klickte ich auf die erste, angezeigte Seite und las mir die Definition eines bekannten Wörterbuchherstellers durch. 

 

_Freizeit_

  1. _Zeit, in der jemand nicht zu arbeiten braucht, keine besonderen Verpflichtungen hat; für Hobbys oder Erholung frei verfügbare Zeit._
  2. _[mehrtägige] Zusammenkunft für Gruppen mit bestimmten gemeinsamen Interessen._



 

„Aha!“, entkam es mir, als ich mir die erste Definition durchgelesen hatte. Freizeit sollte also für Hobbies oder zur Erholung dienen. Da hatte ich doch schon ein erstes Argument, das gegen Dies Arbeitsverbot sprach. Unsere Arbeit war für mich sowohl Hobby als auch Erholung, so lange ich sie mir einteilen konnte und mir keine Termine im Nacken saßen.

 

Noch einmal erhob ich mich und trat an eines der vielen Bücherregale heran, die die Wände meines Arbeitszimmers zierten. Eines meiner gefühlt hundert noch verpackten Notizbücher herausnehmend, setzte ich mich wieder und rüstete mich mit einem Bleistift aus. Es war zwar altmodisch, sich heutzutage Notizen noch per Hand in ein Buch einzutragen, aber hey, mir machte es einfach viel zu viel Spaß,  meine wirren Gedanken durch Pfeile oder farbige Unterstreichungen zu organisieren. Vorfreudig – fast wie ein Kind zu Weihnachten – riss ich die Plastikverpackung auf, warf sie achtlos beiseite und blätterte durch die, noch vollkommen unbeschriebenen, weißen Seiten. War doch immer wieder schön.  
Schnell war der kurze Text abgeschrieben und mit meinen Gedanken zu dem Thema versehen.

 

Die nächste Seite, die ich aufrief, bot eine etwas ausführlichere Erläuterung meines Themas und auch diese fand ihren Platz in meinen Aufzeichnungen.

 

_Freizeit:_

_Als Freizeit im Sinne von arbeitsfreier Zeit gelten Zeitphasen, über die der Einzelne frei verfügen kann und in denen er frei von bindenden Verpflichtungen ist. Diese Zeit steht für die Erholung von den Anstrengungen beruflicher und sonstiger Obliegenheiten zur Verfügung. Sie wird aber nicht nur dafür, sondern auch für vielfältige andere Aktivitäten genutzt. Das Wort ist entstanden aus der Fusion von freie Zeit und ist also eine Wortkomposition aus frei und Zeit. Es ist 1823 erstmals schriftlich dokumentiert._

 

Immer mehr dieser Definitionen fanden ihren Weg in mein Büchlein. Mal unterstrich ich nur Passagen, mal schrieb ich selbst Erläuterungen und Ansichtsweisen darunter. Seite um Seite füllte sich, bis mich das Knurren meines Magens daran erinnerte, dass ich heute noch gar nichts gegessen hatte. Kurz ließ ich meinen Blick über das Geschriebene wandern und war mit der Menge an gesammelten Informationen doch recht zufrieden. Also fuhr ich nun doch den Rechner herunter, schnappte mir das Notizbuch samt Stiften, sowie einige leere Blätter und zog ins Wohnzimmer um. Meine Mitbringsel auf den niedrigen Tisch ablegend, blickte ich auf die Uhr und zog überrascht eine Augenbraue hoch. Als ich mich in mein Arbeitszimmer verzogen hatte, war es 11:37 gewesen. Nun leuchtete mir 14:23 vom Display meines Handys entgegen.  
Nicht nur, dass ich es geschafft hatte, mir mit meiner Recherche 2 Stunden und 46 Minuten um die Ohren zu schlagen, mir fiel auch jetzt erst auf, dass Die noch immer nicht zurück war. Eine Nachricht hatte er mir auch nicht geschickt. Unschlüssig schaute ich auf mein Handy, überlegte, ob ich mich mal kurz bei meiner besseren Hälfte melden sollte. Aber nein! Die hatte mir heute Morgen schon mehr oder weniger Eifersucht unterstellt, wie würde das denn nun aussehen, wenn ich ihm auch noch hinterher telefonierte?  
Pfff, soweit kam es noch. Obwohl ich – wenn auch nur mir selbst gegenüber – schon zugeben musste, dass Ataru mich doch ein wenig nervös machte. Besonders in Verbindung mit Die.

 

Schnell schüttelte ich den Kopf. Solche Gedanken waren unproduktiv und außerdem unfair meinem Freund gegenüber. Es war ja nicht so, dass ich Die nun nicht schon mehr als 20 Jahre kennen würde. Ich wusste, dass ich ihm vertrauen konnte und dass mir der irrationale Teil meines Gehirns nur gerade einen Streich spielte. Vermutlich hatte sich das Interview nur in die Länge gezogen und Die saß nun mit seinen Kollegen beim verspäteten Mittagessen. Also kein Grund, ihm hier imaginäre Liebesaffären   zu unterstellen. Ich würde mir jetzt eine Kleinigkeit zu Essen machen und mich dann an mein Essay setzen, welches mir ein für alle Mal jegliche dummen Sprüche in Sachen Freizeit vom Halse halten würde. Und der perfekte Titel war mir auch gerade eingefallen.

 

_Freizeit - Sinn und Unsinn._

 

Damit würde ich nun nicht nur den Rest meines unfreiwillig freien Tages totschlagen, sondern das Schreiben würde mich auch endgültig von diesen unlogischen Gedanken, Die und Ataru betreffend, ablenken. Wenn das nicht perfekt war, wusste ich auch nicht.

 

~*~

 

Die war gerade auf den Parkplatz vor seinem Appartementblock gefahren und hatte den Motor ausgeschaltet, als sein Telefon klingelte. Nach etwas wühlen fand er es in einer Tasche der Jacke, die neben ihm auf dem Beifahrersitz lag, und nahm ab.

 

„Hallo?“, meldete er sich fragend, da er in all der Eile vergessen hatte, auf das Display zu sehen.

 

„Hey.“ Kyos Stimme war unverkennbar und Die runzelte leicht verwundert die Stirn, kam es doch eher selten vor, dass ihn der Vocal anrief.

 

„Es ist kurz vor vier an unserem freien Tag und du bist freiwillig schon wach genug, um mit jemandem reden zu wollen?“

 

„Hm, über das freiwillig könnten wir nun streiten. Ich wollt mich nur erkundigen, ob unser werter Herr Leader bereits die Wände hochgegangen ist“

 

„Oh jeee.“ Trotz seines mitfühlenden Tonfalls schlich sich ein amüsiertes Grinsen auf Dies Lippen. „Kaoru hat dich also angerufen?“

 

„Hat er. Um halb zwölf!“ Kyos dunkles Knurren hätte jeden wohl in Angst und Schrecken versetzt, aber Die kannte ihn nun schon sein halbes Leben. Da konnte ihn diese Macke schon lange nicht mehr verschrecken und war nur eine von vielen, die sie alle ab und an mal an den Tag legten.

 

„Lass mich raten. Er wollte seine neueste Songidee mit dir durchgehen?“ Die rollte mit den Augen, als Kyo zustimmend brummte. „Hätte mir ja klar sein müssen, dass er alles versucht, um sein Versprechen zu umgehen.“

 

„Versprechen?“

 

„Ja, er hat mir versprochen, dass er heute mal nicht arbeitet, aber so wie es aussieht, hat er es nicht wirklich lange durchgehalten.“

 

„Dir hab ich den Weckruf also zu verdanken?“

 

„Naja~,  schon irgendwie. Tut mir leid, dass er dich aufgeweckt hat. Ich hoffe, du warst nicht zu hart zu ihm?“

 

„Sollte es auch.“ Kyo knurrte, ließ im nächsten Augenblick aber schon wieder ein leises Lachen hören. “Hart würde ich das nun nicht nennen. Ich hab ihn nur gefragt, ob er lebensmüde ist und ob er überhaupt weiß, was Freizeit bedeutet.“

 

„Hast du nicht.“ Nun lachte auch Die auf, hätte dieses Telefonat nur zu gern mitgehört.

 

„Oh doch. Und ich hätte ihm noch mehr an den Kopf geknallt, wär‘ ich nicht noch so müde gewesen. Nächstes Mal, wenn du ihm so ein Versprechen abnimmst, bleibst du gefälligst zu Hause, um ihn davon abzuhalten, uns zu tyrannisieren.“

 

„Uns?“

 

„Ja, er hat Toshiya und Shinya wohl vor mir angerufen.“

 

„Sag bloß nicht, die haben ihn auch abgewimmelt. Selbst Shinya?“

 

„Hat sich für mich ganz danach angehört.“

 

Nun war es um Die endgültig geschehen. Heiter lachte er auf, als er sich seinen frustrierten Kaoru vorstellte, wie dieser ganz verzweifelt versuchte, einen seiner Bandkollegen an die Strippe zu bekommen.

 

„Ich geh mal davon aus, dass du noch nicht zu Hause bist?“ Auch Kyo lachte nun leise in sich hinein.

 

„Nein, bin gerade erst angekommen und wollte eben hochgehen. Danke also für die Vorwarnung.“

 

„Kannst ja morgen berichten, was er diesmal ‚optimiert‘ hat.“

 

„Himmel, erinnere mich nicht daran.“ Die konnte das bösartige Grinsen des Vocals beinahe durch das Telefon hindurch hören, als sich dieser wohl ebenso an das letzte Mal erinnerte, an dem Kaoru langweilig gewesen war.

 

„Ob er deine CD-Sammlung diesmal nach Jahrgang sortiert hat? Oder vielleicht nach Spieldauer.“

 

„Oh bitte nicht. Ich hab damals schon Tage gebraucht, da wieder ein richtiges System reinzubekommen.“

 

„Ach warum denn? Es hat doch bestimmt gut ausgesehen, als alle CDs farblich nach Covern sortiert waren, oder?“

 

„Haha.“ Die hatte das damals eher weniger witzig gefunden. Immerhin war seine Sammlung alles andere als klein, und wenn man dann Dahlia von X-Japan neben MUCC‘s Hōyoku ganz am Anfang der Sammlung suchen musste, weil beide Cover mehr oder weniger weiß waren, konnte das schon ein klein wenig an den Nerven zehren. „Ich glaub, ich trau mich nicht hochzugehen. Kann ich auf deiner Couch pennen?“

 

„Vergiss es.“

 

„Du bist so grausam.“

 

„Weiß ich. Und jetzt stell dich deinem Chaoten. Schließlich wolltest du ihn ja auch haben.“ 

 

„Wo du Recht hast…“ Die grinste.

 

„Nun gut. Meine gute Tat für heute ist getan, ich hab dich vorgewarnt-“

 

„…und dich prächtig über meine Misere amüsiert.“

 

„Das auch.“

 

„War klar. Trotzdem danke und dir noch einen schönen Abend.“

 

„Wünsch ich dir auch. Vergiss nicht morgen zu berichten. Ich will was zu lachen haben, wenn wir uns schon so früh treffen müssen.“

 

„Mach ich.“

 

Nachdem er sich noch verabschiedet hatte, verstaute er sein Handy in der Umhängetasche, legte sich die Jacke über den Arm und stieg aus dem Auto. Keine fünf Minuten später stand er bereits vor seiner Wohnungstür und lauschte. Drinnen war alles ruhig, und selbst nachdem er die Tür aufgesperrt und hinter sich leise ins Schloss gedrückt hatte, blieb es still in der Wohnung.

 

„Kaoru?“  
Es kam ihm beinahe wie ein Déjà-vu vor, als sich niemand auf sein Rufen meldete. Ihm schwante Übles, daher trat er sich auch schnell die Schuhe von den Füßen, hängte seine Jacke an den Haken und ließ die Tasche unachtsam an Ort und Stelle fallen. Mit wenigen großen Schritten durchquerte er den Flur und stand keine Sekunde später im Rahmen der Wohnzimmertür. Sein gehetzter Blick galt seiner geliebten CD Sammlung, die aber bei erster Begutachtung unverändert wirkte. Ein erleichtertes Seufzen kam ihm über die Lippen, und erst als er seinen Kopf leicht drehte, sah er Kaoru auf der Couch sitzen.

 

Verwundert zog er seine Augenbraue ein Stück hoch, hätte er seinen Freund nun doch eher im Arbeitszimmer vermutet. Doch Kaoru saß mit dem Rücken zu ihm und schien ihn tatsächlich noch gar nicht bemerkt zu haben. Die trat leise näher, lugte am Leader vorbei auf das, was dieser tat. Auf dem niedrigen Tisch lagen allerlei Blätter, ein aufgeschlagenes Notizbuch oben auf und das Ganze wurde von Textmarkern in verschiedenen Farben gekrönt. Kaoru schrieb gerade hochkonzentriert, hatte ihn vermutlich auch deswegen nicht gehört, weil er wieder Kopfhörer trug. Erstaunlicherweise sahen die beschriebenen Blätter weniger nach Songtexten und vielmehr nach einem…Aufsatz aus? Selbst die Musik, die ganz leise durch die Kopfhörer zu hören war, klang nicht nach einem ihrer Lieder, sondern viel mehr nach-

 

„Pink Spider von hide?“ Die murmelte leise vor sich hin, versuchte die meisterhafte Sauklaue seines Liebsten zu entziffern. Sein erster Eindruck, es würde sich um eine Art Essay handeln, bestätigte sich immer mehr. Und als sich Die soweit durch die Satzfragmente gewühlt hatte, die er von seiner Position aus lesen konnte, ohne den anderen auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, musste er sich ein lautes Auflachen verkneifen. Kaoru schrieb nicht wirklich gerade eine Abhandlung darüber, warum – und er zitierte hier mal einen Satz – _die Fixierung eines Großteils der Arbeitenden auf das Konzept der Freizeit nicht nur irrational ist, sondern auch der Produktivität jedes Einzelnen schadet._   

 

In dem Moment als sich Die noch näher lehnte, um mehr des Geschriebenen entziffern zu können, rieb sich Kaoru leise stöhnend über den vermutlich schmerzenden Nacken und drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite. Mit einem erschrockenen „Daisuke!“ auf den Lippen, zuckte er zusammen und zog sich die Kopfhörer von den Ohren. „Musst du dich so anschleichen!“

 

„Erst mal hallo.“ Die grinste und umarmte Kaoru von hinten, legte sein Kinn auf dessen Schulter ab. „Was machst du denn da so Interessantes, dass du alles um dich herum vergisst?“, erkundigte er sich scheinheilig und streckte sich leicht, um an das Notizbuch heranzukommen.

 

„Ich vertreibe mir meine Zeit nur mit etwas Sinnvollem, wenn ich schon nicht komponieren darf.“

 

Täuschte er sich, oder klang Kaoru nun ein wenig…gekränkt? Die zog seine Hand zurück, richtete sich etwas auf und schaute seinem Liebsten ins Gesicht.

 

„War es denn wirklich so schlimm für dich, mal einen Tag nicht über neuen Songs zu brüten?“

 

„Nein.“ Karyu lehnte sich vor, entzog sich seiner Berührung und begann geschäftig, die Blätter zusammenzusammeln. Als Die den Titel seiner Arbeit zu Gesicht bekam, musste er sich ein Lachen verkneifen.

 

_Freizeit - Sinn und Unsinn. Ein Essay von Kaoru Niikura._

 

Ernsthaft jetzt? Wenn sein Chaot wüsste, wie überaus niedlich er ihn gerade fand, würde er ihn vermutlich auf ewig mit Missachtung strafen. Denn ein Kaoru war vielleicht exzentrisch, aber ihn als niedlich zu betiteln, kam beinahe einer Todsünde gleich. Gut also, dass die Gedanken noch immer frei waren und der Leader seinen verliebten Blick auch gerade nicht sehen konnte. Denn dieser hatte ihm erneut den Rücken zugewandt und schob, noch immer knurrig, die Blätter unter den Stapel Fernsehzeitungen, die sich auf ihrem Couchtisch tummelten. Stumm schaute er Kaoru dabei zu, wie sich dieser erhob und in der Küche verschwand. Uh, da galt es wohl etwas gut zu machen, bevor er sich noch mehr in seine schlechte Stimmung hineinsteigern würde.

 

„Soll ich uns etwas kochen?“, fragte Die also versöhnlich, als er ebenfalls die Küche betreten hatte und umarmte Kaoru von hinten.

 

„Nein, ich hab erst gegessen. Warum kommst du eigentlich so spät? Wolltest du nicht um drei schon wieder hier sein?“

 

Oh, jetzt kamen sie wohl zum wahren Grund für Kaorus schlechte Laune. Denn auch wenn sein Liebster wissen müsste, dass sich Interviews gerne mal in die Länge zogen, überwog nun wohl gerade seine generelle Abneigung gegen jegliche Art von Unpünktlichkeit. Die rollte mit den Augen, blieb aber ruhig, immerhin würde es ihnen beiden nichts bringen, würde er sich von Kaoru nun provozieren lassen.

 

„Du weißt doch, wie es läuft. Aber trotzdem tut es mir leid, dass ich jetzt erst heimgekommen bin. Ich hätte meinen freien Tag auch viel lieber mit dir verbracht.“

 

Kaoru brummte nur und löste sich erneut aus ihrer Umarmung.  Oder er versuchte es zumindest, denn nun war auch Die am Ende seiner Geduld angekommen. Blitzschnell griff er nach dem Arm des Leaders, drehte ihn zu sich herum und drückte ihm seine Lippen auf. Erst wehrte Kaoru sich, stemmte sich gegen seine Schultern. Aber Die ließ nicht locker, hatte die Hände in dem wirren, dunklen Haar vergraben und schlüpfte mit der Zunge in seinen Mund, als Kaoru diesen wohl für einen geknurrten Protest geöffnet hatte. Sanft kraulte er durch die weichen Strähnen und umgarnte Kaorus Zunge. Der Geschmack von Instantnudelsuppe und Zigaretten war ihm so vertraut, dass ihm ein wohliger Schauer über den Rücken rann.

 

Zum Glück hielt der gespielte Widerstand seines Liebsten nicht lange an. Als der kleinere Körper in seinen Armen immer anschmiegsamer wurde, lächelte Die sanft in ihren Kuss, knabberte leicht an Kaorus Unterlippe.

 

„Ich bin dafür, dass wir da weitermachen, wo wir heute Morgen aufhören mussten.“

 

„Nicht reden“, nuschelte Kaoru gegen seine Lippen und begann ihn regelrecht ausgehungert zu küssen. Die erwiderte nur zu gerne, mogelte sich unter Kaorus Shirt und fing an, unruhig über den kräftigen Rücken zu streicheln.

 

Stolpernd schob er den Leader vor sich her, immer wieder durch wilde Küsse abgelenkt, bis sie schließlich die kurze Strecke zu ihrem Schlafzimmer überwunden hatten. Ihre Shirts waren sie auf dem Weg hierher bereits losgeworden, und auch Dies Jeans hing nur noch auf halb acht. Bevor er noch darüber stolpern konnte, zog er sie sich gänzlich über die Beine und war dann sogleich wieder mit Kaorus Lippen beschäftigt, die ihm seit dem Morgen schon nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gehen wollten. Selbst nachdem die Schlafzimmertür klappernd zugefallen war, ließ Die nicht von seiner Beute ab. Mit einem gezielten Stoß brachte er Kaoru zu Fall und krabbelte sogleich über ihn.

 

„Du glaubst gar nicht, wie schwer es für mich war, mich auf das Interview zu konzentrieren, weil ich die ganze Zeit an dich denken musste.“

 

„Schleimer“, nuschelte Kaoru, kratzte ihm über den Rücken, was ihn zu einem heiseren Keuchen veranlasste.

 

„Ich sage nur die Wahrheit.“

 

„Ach ja?“ Und da war es wieder. Das überhebliche Grinsen, in das sich Die vor so vielen Jahren schon verliebt hatte.

 

„Ja.“ Erneut küsste er Kaoru tief, innig und mit all der Liebe, die er für diesen viel zu stolzen, viel zu sturen Kerl empfand.

 

Deutlich schwerer atmend, löste er sich erst eine ganze Weile später wieder und schaute auf seinen Lieblingsleader herab.

 

„Du hast dir noch eine Belohnung verdient, weil du dein Versprechen eingehalten hast.“

 

„Mh und was wäre diese Belohnung? Mir würde da schon etwas einfallen.“ Kaoru grinste und hob auf eindeutige Weise sein Becken an.

 

„Schmutziger alter Mann.“ Auch Die grinste, und küsste Kaorus Stirn, bevor er sich vom Bett erhob. „Nicht weglaufen, bin gleich zurück.“

 

Schnell huschte Die über den Flur, nur um im Wohnzimmer angekommen, die von Kaoru eben noch beiseite geräumten Blätter vom Tisch zu nehmen. Kurz überflog er das Geschriebene, wobei sein Grinsen immer atomarere Züge annahm.

 

„Das muss ich Kyo zeigen. Der fällt um vor Lachen.“

 

„Die? Wo bleibst du denn?“

 

„Ich…äh…suche das Massageöl!“

 

„Im Spiegelschrank im Bad. Rechte Tür ganz links unten!“

 

„Ah, danke!“ Schnell verstaute er die Papiere in seiner Umhängetasche, holte das Öl aus dem Badezimmer und kehrte dann zu seinem Objekt der Begierde zurück.

 

Ob er Kaorus kurioses Essay nun mit seinen Kollegen teilen würde oder nicht, konnte er sich später auch noch überlegen. Nun galt es erst einmal, sein Lieblings-Leadermonster zu besänftigen. Mit einem vorfreudigen Lächeln auf den Lippen verschwand Die hinter der Schlafzimmertür.  
Für einen kurzen Augenblick konnte man noch einen Blick auf Kaorus tätowierten Rücken erhaschen und sah nur zu deutlich, dass der Leader kein Stückchen Stoff mehr am Leibe trug, dann fiel die Tür ins Schloss.

 

 

 

**_The End_ **


End file.
